


Mama

by Impalasandhunters



Series: SPN songfics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impalasandhunters/pseuds/Impalasandhunters
Summary: Dean does something he hasn't done in years, write a letter. Set after Sam ran off (Flagstaff)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mama by My chemical romance. One shot.

Dear mom, it's been years since I said a word to you, but I'm alive. For now. I wish you'd actually get this, and it wouldn't just be another letter of things I'll never be able to tell you.  
I hope you're alright,where ever you are.

I was never a good enough son, I should have done better, I should have protected you better. 

I miss you... but I've been looking after Sam. Until he... He left. I don't know where. I would talk to Dad too, but thing is, we're not on the best of terms. He doesn't talk to me. I think he blames me for Sam running off. I've tried looking for Sam, but no result. If you were here, I don't think he would have run off...   
I've tried my best to care for him, but I think I failed. 

I wish I could turn back time, or get you back. I just feel lost... and like it's all falling apart. I've tried to be strong, and brave, like you would want me to. Wouldn't you? I like to think you would. Sammy has kept me going, but now that he's MIA, I... I'm lost and honestly, I'm so afraid I'll lose him. I can't lose him too... 

I miss you. /Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I've got more songfics planned, or well, more songs I'll (hopefully) turn into fics. Currently planned (all by MCR):  
> Disenchanted  
> I'm not okay  
> House of Wolves (suggested)   
> The light behind your eyes.  
> Wanna suggest a song? Comment :) (doesn't have to be MCR, could be any song really)


End file.
